


The Long and Winding Road

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Luke and Leia are not good people, Pre-Relationship, Prince Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: Prince Poe Dameron's last mission changed everything.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren & Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Tallissan Lintra & Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Long and Winding Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).

> For Idril, my partner in crime, who needed some comfort. Things went out of control.

The night was clear, thanks to the full moon high in the black sky, but the heavy rain made difficult for Prince Poe Dameron, heir of the Yavin Kingdom, and his squadron to follow their prey. In the last days, several farmers reported that a huge black wolf came stealing from their cattle at nightfall and King Kes, Poe’s father, was sufficiently concerned to send Poe and his squadron to investigate and kill the beast. 

Prince Poe, accompanied by Jessika Pava, his second, and Karé Kun & Temmin Wexley, two of the best knights of the kingdom, spent the day following in tracks their prey let until they saw him, attacking a chicken coop in an isolated farm. The Black Squadron threw their horses at its heels and the wolf flew in the woods. 

Now Poe was leading the hunt, his horse pretty close to their prey that he could look at it distinctly. Effectively, the wolf was huge but Poe couldn’t look away from the magnificent beast. While running, he could see the powerful muscles under the silky black fur and Poe felt the thrill of the hunt pumping in his veins. The wolves were rare in the kingdom and a beautiful one like that would be a wonderful trophy. Poe couldn’t wait to make of this blak fur his next cloak, warmer than any other one he got in his life. 

The wolf accelerated suddenly, throwing its last strength in the run, before jumping high above a rock. Poe followed him, making his horse jumping easily above the same rock before landing in a clearing. Poe looked around him while his knights were joining him. The wolf was nowhere to be seen and the Prince groaned with frustration. He was tired and cold, wet due to the heavy rain and he didn’t want to go back to the castle with his hands empty, disappointing his people. 

Poe looked around, at the edge of the clearing. A wolf was by nature a predator. From being the hunters, Poe got the sudden feeling that they became the prey. Poe took of his sword, the blade shining in the silver light of the moon. His friends did the same, placing themselves back to back so they could see all the clearing. 

Suddenly, they heard a branch breaking and all of them pointed their sword towards the source of this noise. Though, none of them expected to see appearing a young girl, not older than 10. She was shaking due to the rain and when she spotted them, her bright blue eyes grew bigger with fear. Poe ordered to lower theirs weapons before he walked towards her, tending his hand before him so she would understand he wanted no harm to her. 

“Hey!” smiled softly Poe, now at few steps from her but the little girl stepped backwards, looking around her like she was searching for someone else. “I’m Poe.” he added. “What is your name?”

“T-Tallie.” mumbled shyly the little girl, letting down her guard for a moment.

Poe took another step forwards and the tip of his fingers brushed against her arm. Tallie froze before shrinking with panic.

“KYLO!!!” screamed Tallie, looking in despair around her. 

Poe just got the time to see something moving in the corner of his eyes before a sudden pain crossed his arm. He was dragged to the floor before being pinned down by the black wolf, his sharp teeth not letting go Poe’s arm and the young prince could feel the blood flooding down his forearm. Poe heard his friends screaming for him but the young man was trying to fight against the best. 

Then, the wolf released his arm and Poe felt tears of pain filling his eyes. But he didn’t have time to think about it because the wolf pinned him on the floor with big paws on his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs and suddenly, Poe saw the eyes of his enemy. The young Prince didn’t expect for them to look so human. Except for their colour, a rich shade of gold, they didn’t look like the eyes of a beast siking food. No! In these eyes, Poe could see fierceness and despair. Protectiveness. Poe was so confused and for a second, his hand froze above his dagger.

But then, the wolf got for his throat and on pure instinctiveness, Poe grabbed his blade and sank it in the right flank of the beast. Then, a dreadful howl of pain resonated in the night and the wolf stumbled to the rock where the young girl was looking at them, her eyes full of fear. Jessika ran to Poe’s side and helped him to stand back on his feet. 

Both of them walked towards the wolf, laying on the ground with small whimpers of pain, Tallie stroking its fur with tenderness, the little girl trying to hold back her sobs. Poe was confused, wondering how she managed to earn the protectiveness and affection of such a wild beast. Jessika unsheathed her sword but Poe stopped her arm. 

There was a sudden golden glow around the beast, like when we could see dust dancing in the sunlight. Tallie’s fingers were buried in the black fur on the wolf’s head and she was mumbling things in its ear. Poe felt his heart freezing when the wolf’s body turned into the body of a young man. And Poe’s dagger still in his right flank. Poe felt nausea rising in his throat. To kill a beast was different to kill a man and Poe always swore to protect people. Now he understood that this man only attacked him to protect Tallie. 

The naked body of the stranger shook and the man tried to push on his hands to face the Black Squadron. Poe walked again towards Tallie, wanting to help them but then, Tallie looked up at him, her big blue eyes throwing murderous thunderbolts towards him and Poe didn’t have the time to ask for forgiveness than his friends and he were flying across the clearing. 

When Poe and the Knights got back on their feet, Tallie was hidden behind the huge frame of her protector. The man was wielding a red sword in his hand, his face shaking with rage. His eyes were dark, not anymore gold and he now looked more like a wild beast than he did under his wolf form. 

Poe wanted to talk to them, to assure them that he didn’t want to hurt them anymore than he already did. But he was distracted when the young girl took a step aside, her face wincing with resilience. Poe felt wind around him but not touching him and when he looked back, his friends were pushed away from him. Then, Tallie threw something at their feet, a spark lightening when it hit the floor and Poe saw his opponent’s eyes shining with gold before he felt warmth burning in his back. When he looked back at his friends, they were surrounded by a fire with high flames, isolating Poe from them. Poe understood who really were his opponent when the flames turned blue. He was a wizard. Poe’s fingers clenched around his sword’s handle. If the man decided to attack him, Poe was screwed.

“Listen! I don’t want to hurt you.” said Poe but the young man didn’t answer, just raising his sword as reply. 

Without waiting, the young wizard threw himself on Poe and the prince barely got the time to parry the attack. Poe groaned when he felt the pain vibrating in his injured arm. He didn’t expect so much strength in this blow. The young man was wounded and weak but still, his rage was like a fire burning in him and helped him to fight. Poe was impressed. But he also knew that he could use his wound to stop him. 

The young man didn’t wait to attack again Poe and this time, the young prince was more prepared. His opponent was a good swordsman but lacked some training. Only that made Poe able to have the upper hand. In the heat of the fight, Poe’s sword slashed across his opponent’s face and Poe could see a bloody face before him, a large and ugly cut displayed on the right side. 

His dark eyes shone with a reddish gold and Poe suddenly was frozen, unable to move any part of his body. For the first time in his life, Poe felt fear invading his heart. He would die there, before his friends’ eyes, without seeing his parents one last time. His opponent rose up his sword, ready to put it through Poe’s chest but then stopped, frowning when he spotted a tear rolling down Poe’s cheek. It was enough for Karé to unsheath her crossbow. In the following second, an arrow tile was planted into the man’s shoulder and sent him flying against a rock, his back hitting the hard surface with an awful sound, the young man passed out. 

Instantly, Poe was finally free of the invisible jail on his body and the fire behind him lost his intensity, letting the knights joining back their leader. Poe stopped Jessika to do more harm to their enemy. 

“He almost killed you Poe!” groaned Jessika. 

“He protected her.” said Poe. “Look at them!”

Both rest their eyes on Tallie sobbing and calling for the young man to wake up, blood mixing with rain on her hands. The young girl looked at them, despair flourishing in her eyes and Poe felt awful. They scared her for life and did harm to the only person she trusted. 

“Tallie!” whispered Poe. “I want to help.” he added, showing his empty hands to her after having put down his sword on the floor, under his friends’ protests. 

“Save him, please!” sobbed the young girl after a long silence and Poe nodded before running to their side, taking off his wet cloak and putting it on the naked man. 

“Karé! Help me.” ordered Poe and the young woman joined him. 

Karé took of Poe’s dagger from the young man’s flank. They heard him whining and Tallie sobbed harder, sliding her fingers in his hair, trying to bring him a little bit comfort. The young knight began to wrap one of her scarves around his waist while Poe inspected the arrow in his shoulder. He preferred to let it there until they took him to a physician. 

“We need to bring him to our physician.” said Poe to Tallie. 

“No!” exclaimed Tallie. “Ben said we...we can’t trust nobody.” sobbed the young girl and Poe wondered what happened to both of them to be alone and ready to fight until death than trusting someone.

“Listen! I’m Poe Dameron, Prince of Yavin, this Kingdom. And your under my protection now.” whispered softly Poe, pressing Tallie’s hand on the young man’s head. 

“Ben too?” asked shyly the young girl. 

“Ben too.” nodded Poe. “We didn’t want to hurt him. I’m sorry.” whispered the young prince. 

“He fights too much. That’s what our master always says.” answered Tallie and Poe saw anger and sadness filling her eyes, things that Poe never wanted to witness in the eyes of a child. 

“He protected you.” smiled softly Poe and the young girl nodded. “Snap, help me to pull him up on my horse.” ordered Poe. 

Soon, Poe was straddling his horse, with Ben before him, the young man still unconscious. Poe wrapped tighter the cloak around him and threw a look to Tallie, buried in Jessika’s arms. With a nod, Poe gave the signal and the four horsemen raced as fast as they could to the castle, Poe praying for Ben to stay alive until then. 

* * *

Poe waited patiently outside Paige’s lab, their official physician. She was taking care of Tallie and Ben. Poe already informed his parents about the situation and now he was waiting, praying for the young man to survive. Poe couldn’t bear for the young man to die. He only wanted to protect Tallie, a child. 

The door finally opened and Paige invited Poe to enter. Rose, Paige’s sister, was bathing the patient, washing his sweaty pale skin with a wet cloth. His waist was wrapped in a clean bandage and his shoulder was finally free from the arrow, another bandage around. Poe cursed himself when he saw the wound across Ben’s face. The young man didn’t deserve to be disfigured like that. 

“He’s gonna survive.” said Paige, wiping her hands full of the young man’s hands. “Apparently he is a fighter if we trust the little one there.” smiled softly the physician, fondly caressing Tallie’s blond hair, the young girl sleeping cuddled against Ben’s side. 

“Thank you!” whispered Poe. “Can I stay for a moment?” asked the young prince.

“Sure! Rose and I need some rest after an evening like that.” answered Paige. 

She made a sign to Rose and soon, the Tico sisters left the room, letting Poe alone with their both refugees. 

* * *

Poe woke up in a jolt when someone grabbed painfully his injured arm. When he looked up, the young man, Ben, was awake but his eyes were hazy with fever, his hair stuck on his forehead. Poe softly took his hand in his and the young man looked at him, confused and suspicious. 

“That’s okay!” whispered Poe, his thumb brushing across the other man’s knuckles. “You’re safe now.”

“Tallie?” struggled out Ben, his voice hoarse. 

“On your side.” smiled softly Poe and the young man looked down, his body finally relaxing when he spotted his young protegé. 

Suddenly, the young man broke down in tears. Poe didn’t hesitate and he slid his fingers in the young man’s hair. Dark eyes rest on Poe’s face and the young prince offered him words of comfort. 

“I only wanted to protect her.” sobbed the young man.

“I know.” whispered Poe. “And you did well.” he added. 

The man seemed to believe him because his sobbs calmed down, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. Poe grabbed a wet cloth and started to wipe Ben’s face with fresh water. It wasn’t long before the young man fell asleep again, the soothing caresses on his face and chest with Poe humming an old lullaby from his mother leading him in a well-deserved rest. 

Poe looked long at this young face. Ben was close to his age but younger. Still, Poe could see on his face that he lived more difficult things than Poe did. The young prince wondered what was the relationship between Tallie and he. Maybe brother and sister but they were the perfect reverse of each other. Where Tallie was small for her age, with blond hair and bright blue eyes, Ben was tall with black hair and dark eyes. 

Whatever their bond was, it was strong. Probably built in pain and fear. Stronger than blood. Poe knew that. But usually, only war helped to build that kind of bonds. He wondered if it was what happened to them. And if it was that, Poe hoped they would accept his offer of peace and accept asylum in the Yavin Kingdom. That’s the least he could do for them. 

* * *

Two days later, Poe was waiting in the throne room, at his parents’ side, the whole court with them, waiting for their guest to appear and explain himself. Tallie was there with Paige and Jessika, both women having a soft spot for the young girl. Poe offered her a smile. The young girl wasn’t afraid of him anymore. They talked a lot at Ben’s bedside, waiting for the young man to break his fever. 

Poe didn’t learn a lot about their story, the young girl was obviously not ready to talk about it. But he learnt a lot about Tallie and Ben. The young girl was inexhaustible about her protector and obviously loving him a lot. Poe had to admit that he was impatient to learn to know more by himself the young man. From what Tallie said, he was someone that Poe could really like. 

The doors of the throne room opened and Ben stepped in, framed by two guards, his wrists handcuffed and Poe frowned, ready to protest against his father but his mother took his hand.

“That’s just a precaution Poe.” whispered Queen Shara. “He threatened you.” she added.

“He was protecting Tallie.” grumbled the young prince, frustrated. 

“As soon as he will hear him, we will take the handcuffs off. I promise.” answered Shara and Poe nodded, believing his mother to be fair with Ben. 

The young wizard stopped before the throne room, looking around him nervously, obviously uncomfortable to have all these eyes on him. The young man looked down before beginning to kneel. 

“Don’t!” said King Kes. “You’re injured.” he added when he spotted the young man’s surprise and Poe felt his heart exploding with love for his father. 

“Ben!” screamed Tallie, escaping Paige’s hold before running towards the young man, colliding in his body and Ben winced softly in pain but wrapped his arms around her, kissing her head. 

Everybody observed both of them looking in each other’s eyes without saying a word but Poe felt like they shared a whole conversation that only them could understand. Poe wasn’t very familiar with magic but maybe they could talk into the mind’s of each other. Still with Tallie cuddling against him, Ben looked back at the King, nodding to show he was ready to answer their questions. 

“What are your names?” asked softly Kes, Shara smiling to Tallie. 

“That’s Tallissan Lintra. She is…” began Ben but stopped, biting down his lips like he didn’t know how to continue. 

“I’m his soul of sister.” answered Tallie, proudly and Poe smiled fondly, especially when he spotted Ben blushing but with a small smile on his lips to be called like that. 

“And who are you?” asked Queen Shara, her eyes soft for these both children who had anybody else than each other. 

“My...my name is Ben Solo.” answered shyly Ben. 

There was an exclamation of general surprise among the crowd and Ben shifted awkwardly on his feet. Poe saw his parents sharing a look of concern and Poe knew exactly why. Solo wasn’t an unfamiliar name to their ears. 

“Go get the General.” ordered King Kes to one of his guards. 

In these long minutes, Ben and Tallie hugged each other tightly, wondering why everybody was looking at Ben like that. Poe saw Ben looking around, probably searching for a way to escape with Tallie if things went out of control. King Kes stepped down his throne before asking for the keys of the chains around Ben’s wrists. Then, he himself took them off and Ben looked at him, confused by the sudden trust of the King. 

The doors opened again and the guard appeared back. Behind him, a man the same age that the King, with silver hair and bright blue eyes appeared, his legendary frown on his face. General Han Solo, best friend of the King and official refugee of the Yavin Kingdom for the last ten years appeared in the throne room, a place he never wanted to be. 

“What happens?” growled the General. 

Everybody looked back at the King, still close to young man. Poe observed Han Solo, a man he trusted and loved like an uncle. A man that nobody could surprise. The always unfazed Han Solo. And for the first time since he knew him, Poe saw these blue eyes filling with tears, his chin trembling with emotion. Everybody felt his trouble and nobody understood. 

Except for the royal family. Because the royal family knew the personal and deep wound in Han Solo’s soul. The lost of his son. His little boy. His little bandit. Someone he talked about to Poe all the time. Someone Poe always imagined and wanted to have as a friend and brother in arms while Han trained him to become a soldier. He found back his son. Poe brought him back to him. And he almost killed him in the process. 

Without a word, Han walked before the young man. Both looked long at each other. Poe wondered if Ben recognized his father. If he remembered his face. Or if his heart would be able to know that it was him. Kes took a step back and asked to Tallie to join him. The young girl did, without looking away from Han’s face. 

“Ben!” whispered Han, rising up his hand to his son’s face, wanting to touch him, to be sure that he was there, with him, but he stopped, afraid. 

Poe saw Ben’s jaws trembling with emotion, the same mimic than his father. Now that he knew, Poe could spot the similarities between both men, could see the features of Han in Ben’s face. The young man had the same full lips and strong nose than his father. 

“Ada?” whispered Ben, in disbelief and when Han cradled his face in his hands, a thumb brushing along the scar Poe gave him, the young broke down in tears. 

Han didn’t wait and he dragged his son against him, burying him in his arms and never letting him go. Poe saw Ben burying his face and tears in his father’s neck while the old man kissed his son’s hair. 

“I waited for you.” sobbed Ben and Poe felt so much pain in his voice that it resonated in his own heart and brought tears to his eyes.

“I’m sorry my boy!” cried Han, tightening his embrace around his son. 

While both men reconnected with each other, King Kes made a sign to everybody to leave the room, except for his private circle. Soon, the royal family was left alone with them. Jessika and Paige stayed too, Jessika having a close relationship with Han too. 

Both men had to tear apart when Tallie pulled on Ben’s shirt and the young man looked down at her, smiling brightly through his tears. Ben didn’t hesitate to carry his little sister in his arms and the young girl wrapped her arms around his neck, looking nervously at Han. 

“Tallie!” smiled softly Ben. “That’s my father.” he added, his voice trembling. 

“He waited for you.” said Tallie to Han with a stern voice, her face wincing in a scowl. 

Ben blushed but Han only laughed. 

“I know.” answered Han, serious. “Not a day went by without me thinking of you.” added the General, looking at his son, his eyes begging for forgiveness. 

“So why did you left me?” asked Ben, weakly, sounding like a child and Poe walked to his side, pressing his shoulder to show some support before taking Tallie in his arms when he saw the young man wincing with pain. 

“We have a lot to talk about.” answered Han and Ben nodded. 

“Let’s move to somewhere more comfortable.” proposed King Kes and everybody agreed. 

Han wrapped an arm around his son’s waist, the young man still weak from his wounds. Ben thanked him with a shy smile. Things were awkward between them but Poe could already see their need to be close to each other. Now, Ben and Tallie had a good reason to stay in Yavin. 

* * *

They were all installed in the King and Queen’s private suite, Tallie back in Ben’s arms, the young girl sat on her brother’s lap. Everybody waited patiently for them to tell their story. 

“After you left…” began Ben, his voice struggling with pain, “Mother sent me to Uncle Luke.” explained the young man and Poe felt Han tensing, like he heard a bad news. 

“For your wizardry?” sighed Han and Ben nodded. 

“She was afraid. Of me.” breathed out Ben and Poe felt his heart drumming with protest in his chest, wondering how a mother could be afraid of her own child. “Of my darkness.” he added and Poe saw Han clenching his fist with anger. 

“We all have darkness.” answered Han with a groan. “Your mother not less than someone else.” he added and his voice shook with rage. 

“Han!” whispered Shara, showing with a nod that he wasn’t helping his son with reacting like that. 

“I’m sorry.” grumbled Han and Ben nodded shyly. 

“What happened then?” asked Poe and Ben looked at him, nervously. 

“Few months ago, I...I developed a power considered coming from black magic.” swallowed hardly Ben. “I...I tried to hide it but...Tallie discovered me.” he added, smiling softly for the little girl in his arms. 

“You have magic too?” asked Poe. 

“Yes. I can control water and air elements.” she answered with a shy smile. 

“She can do more than that.” smiled proudly Ben. “She is very powerful for her age.” he added, tickling softly the young girl and she laughed, Poe looking at them with a fond smile.

“What kind of power?” asked Paige, always curious about magic. 

“Shapeshifting.” breathed out Ben, looking anxiously to Poe.

“The Wolf.” replied Poe and Ben nodded.

“That’s the first form Ben has succeeded to control.” said Tallie. “I called him Kylo.” smiled the young girl. “He is very warm at night.” she added and everybody chuckled, making Ben blushing. 

They kept silent for a moment and Poe felt grateful that his parents never had been the kind of sovereigns to fear magic. 

“Luke discovered it?” asked Han and Ben nodded, without looking at his father. “And let me guess, as the rightful prick he could be, he thought it was your fault?” he added, with a depreciating snort. 

But Ben didn’t answer. Instead, he began to shake without being able to stop and Poe heard his breath becoming erratic. The young prince saw Tallie panicking too due to her protector’s behavior and Han looked absolutely lost about what to do. The young prince decided to take things in charge and he knelt before Ben, taking his hands in his and counting the knuckles of Ben’s fists. Ben managed to follow the pace of Poe’s caress on his skin and after a long minute, Ben calmed down, looking shyly at Poe. 

“You’re safe here.” smiled softly Poe. “I promise. Alright?” he added and Ben nodded. 

“What happened Ben?” asked Shara and the young man took a deep breath, several times but without succeeding to talk. 

“HE TRIED TO KILL HIM!” screamed Tallie before breaking down in sobs and everybody froze. 

The fire in the hearth blew up in a suite of vibrant colors before calming down again and Poe understood that it was the manifestation of Ben’s powers. Poe threw a look to Han and he never saw his godfather like that, ready to murder someone with his bare hands. 

“I...I will kill him.” breathed out Han. “I will burn him until nothing was left of him.” groaned Han.

“I’m sorry.” cried Ben and it stopped Han’s rage.

The old man grabbed his son’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder. The young man poured his heart out, his fear and pain in his father’s embrace. 

“When did that happen?” asked Kes and Poe could hear his father’s dread in his voice. 

“Few weeks ago.” sobbed Ben. “We’re fleeing since then.” he added, cuddling Tallie deeper against his chest. 

“Why Tallie?” asked Han, his fingers sliding in his son’s hair, trying to comfort him even when himself was ready to break. 

“She saved me.” mumbled Ben, wiping off the tears from his cheeks. “She attacked Luke with my sword. Your old one.” he added, looking finally at his father. 

Han’s other hand cradled Tallie’s face and blue eyes met blue eyes. 

“I owe you my heart, kiddo.” whispered Han. “Thank you!” he added and it was rare for Han to say those words. 

Tallie nodded, her eyes full of tears and Han wrapped his arms around them, adopting instantly Tallie as his at the right moment, and these both children, who lived the hell for the last week cherished the display of affection they lacked so much. 

“Why didn’t you go to your mother?” asked Han, despair in his voice. 

“I thought about it.” mumbled Ben. “But when I saw her troops on our heels, I understood.” he added with a depreciative smile.

“Knew what?” asked Jessika with a frown. 

“She thinks you fell. She believes Luke.” answered Han, unfazed, like he knew that would happen.

“I...I told them that I wasn’t hearing that voice in my head anymore but...but they never believed me.” cried Ben and Shara came next to Poe, kneeling before Ben, not as a queen, but as a mother. 

A mother who would never have done that to her son. So Ben would understand that he deserved nothing of this.

“I do.” whispered Han and Ben looked up at him, surprised. “I believe you.” he added, seriously.

“Why?” asked Ben and there was so much hope, so much surprise in his voice that Poe felt his heart being punched for the thousand times since the beginning of their conversation. 

“Because I killed him.” answered Han and Ben frowned. “I killed that voice in your head, kiddo.” he added. “That’s why I left you, all those years ago.”

Ben’s breath hitched in his throat. Poe saw that he wanted to believe his father, with all his heart, but didn’t dare to do it. 

“I came back to you, just after.” continued Han. “But your mother didn’t believe me. Luke didn’t believe. They never thought that I truly could take care of my own son.” groaned bitterly the old man and Ben took with some hesitation his father’s hand in his. “But I did. As soon as I learnt that someone was threatening you, I looked for them, I found them. And I killed them. Without regrets.” he added, fierce protectiveness in his eyes. 

“I thought you abandoned me.” confessed with guilt Ben.

“I never wanted that.” answered Han. “Your mother thought I was a traitor. She thought that this evil presence in your mind turned me against you.” he added, the pain of this accusation crushing his heart. 

“What did she do?” asked Ben, his voice trembling with fear and anger. 

“She sentenced me to death if I tried to see you again.” answered Han and the fire flickered again, expressing Ben’s rage. “I know I should have fight more for you.” 

“No!” groaned Ben. “Don’t take the responsibility instead of her.” added the young man, his body trembling with anger. “That’s enough. I’m tired of that.” grumbled the young wizard. 

Han nodded and everybody kept silent, everybody trying to deal with all they heard. Poe felt grateful for his family, more than he ever did. And his heart was seeking peace and rest for Tallie and Ben. Especially for Ben. Poe didn’t know if he would have been able to face the same hardship than him and yet, still have love in his heart. Tallie was right. Ben was exceptional. Ben was someone that Poe could love. 

“What happens now?” asked Tallie, shyly and Poe could see how tired and terrified she was too. Tired to flee. Terrified for Ben. 

Poe offered her a small smile before taking her hand in his, Ben’s hand in his other one. He pressed around them and both looked at him, looking so young and lost. 

“Know that you only have friends here.” whispered Poe. “I promised you safety and peace. I still do.” added the young prince. 

“As we do.” confirmed King Kes, standing up to wrap his hand around Poe’s, Shara doing the same with the other one. 

Tallie looked up at her brother, her face finally brightening like any child’s face should do, hope filling her bright blue eyes. 

“Ben! Can it be our new home?” asked the young girl, excited but still fearing his reaction.

Ben looked at his father, both men sounding the other one’s heart. Then, Ben looked down at Tallie and kissed her forehead. 

“It already is.” whispered softly the young wizard. 

Tallie sighed with joy before wrapping her arms around his neck and the young man pressed her against him. Then, he looked down and crossed Poe’s eyes. The young prince shared a smile with the young wizard. Welcome home, Ben Solo! 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd  
Our Tumblr: @knightsofdamnren


End file.
